The Ticking Heart
by Eva Rousseau
Summary: TEASER for my upcoming story! The longer summary is in the teaser. Basically a xingese princess with a false clockwork heart goes through a series of adventures after she hears Ling is in trouble. This will lead to her demise.


Okay, hey peoples! Um I just want to tell you that this is a teaser for a story that I might want to finish. It depends on your reviews. There's a lot of fluff but that's how I write...sorry.

Normal info:

Show:FMA Brotherhood

characters: Pretty much most if not all of the FMA BroHood cast.

New Character: Tara Shaman is a princess from Xing in an arranged marriage with Ling Yao. After a tragic accident involving a train accident and her littlest sister Tsubaki she is forced to have her heart replaced with a false clock work one. The downer is a secret...later revealed in the story. She knew her life was shortened so she wanted to live her life free from her marriage. So she left Xing for Amestris. She lived in a small town in peace with her new pet jaguar Ariel. There she lived in peace until she was found by May Chang. There she received the news that Ling was in trouble. In order to save him she left the comfort and safety of her abandoned lab and go out in to an unknown world. There she meets Ed and Al. She ends up having to be trans-mutated with her pet jaguar giving her black ears, a tail and sharp fangs. It is later discovered that Ariel was a different Lust who had been created before the one earlier in the season. In the story she makes that quite clear, several times. Therefore she has the homunculus in her soul that she keeps tamed. After all it is her companion. So yeah what you're about to see is basically the death scene of Tara Shaman.

She felt Lust begin to take control as her hands began to shake. _No, _she thought, _not like this. I won't die like this. I'm not going to go down with this thing taking over me. Nothing will conquer me. If this thing is to live in my body, then I will do what ever it takes to stop it. _Tara then began to walk over to the ledge as the battle began to slow. She looked over the city and saw people. _Everyone lives their lives with no fear. They don't think that it's going to happen to them. _"Well they should live in that fear and use it to live their lives prepared." She muttered.

Ling yanked his sword from a soldier's abdomen. The blood dripped from the blade. He looked over to Tara as she turned back to him. "TARA," he exclaimed "NO STOP!"

Everyone stopped as she raised her arm in a salute and leaned backwards. She put her arm down as her feet lifted off the ledge. Time slowed as her body drifted like a feather floating in the breeze. Her arms waved out in search for help but her devilish smile showed that she was ready to go. Then time sped up as she hit the ground. Her jet black hair sprawled out under her head. The key around her neck bounced against her chest before hitting the ground to the side of her head. Ling tried to reach her. But try as he may he was too slow as he reached the bottom floor. A crowd of people had already gathered to see the tragic young woman die. Ling knelt down and lifted her in to his lap. "Tara," he whispered as a tear welded in his eye "speak to me." He lifted her face to his and caressed her body. The others caught up and surrounded him.

"Ling, tell Tsubaki that it's not her fault. She couldn't have prevented. I wouldn't have had it happen any other way. And thank the man who gave me this heart." she stroked his cheek, "he saved my life and that means more than anything."

He held the tender touch against his cheek feeling the gentle caress of a lover's hand "Okay," tears streamed down his cheeks.

She managed a smile "Please, don't weep over me. You should weep over every life that has been taken in bloodshed, in Ishval, in this city, anywhere where the battle cry is heard. I am nothing compared to them." She winked an emerald green eye "Goodnight your majesty." She whispered. Then she sighed. Her eyes became vacant and the smile became planted on her face. Her hand fell limp. The metal ticking of her heart stopped for the first and the last time.

Ling's eyes gave way to the many tears he had failed to shed. No matter how much he screamed and how loud he cried, nothing could bring her back. Lon Fan knelt down beside him and set a gentle hand on his shoulder. May hid her face in Alphonse's armor and began to cry. Edward held Winry, but couldn't conceal his tears any more than she could. The military personal were silent. The mourning began as the bell tolled 5.


End file.
